


Distortion

by MischievousMeh



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Character mention, Charon - Freeform, Cynthia - Freeform, Dawn / main character, Jupiter, Mars, Saturn - Freeform, lucas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousMeh/pseuds/MischievousMeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man named Cyrus very briefly reflects on his life.</p><p>((This is a pretty old fic. Sorry it's so terrible. ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distortion

It happened again. The same damn nightmare again. I'm always standing on top of a mountain. Older. Tired. There are more people there. Younger and trying to stop me from doing something. I envision myself as a god in this nightmare. And there are these two beasts towering over me and I'm trying to command them. I'm not alone there. Other than the younger kids trying to stop me, there are more people there. They had strange colored hair and referred to me affectionately as Master Cyrus. But I didn't listen to them. Some sort of red chain was hanging from my hand. And I was laughing, laughing until a beast darker than even Hell itself outstretched its arms and snatched me up.  
  
And that was when I woke up. Every time. I'm only 15, and this is getting ridiculous. My name is Cyrus. I am an insomniac and have had problems in the past dealing with family. I moved out a couple of months ago, and I don't have a job or any money. My only Pokemon is my Murkrow. He and I live in Veilstone City, normally sleeping in the craters where no one can find us. Murkrow tends to steal things and bring them to me, like berries and poffins. But that's alright. He's just looking out for me. I was as close as I could get to anything with Murkrow. I had been underestimated and believed a fool the entirety of my life from that point. I started to realize emotions were... well, rather unneeded. Worthless.  
  
But tonight as I rise up, there's someone peering down at me from the top of the crater. They don't speak or move, but sit there and watch. "What do you want?" I spat out, a bit cruelly. I notice now that this was a boy a little younger than I am. "U-um... Hi. Do you need any help?" He asked, his Croagunk peering down beside him. I was alarmed at the request, but hesitantly accepted his help. He said his name was Saturn, or at least, it was now. He had a great interest in astrology and technology, much like I once did. Saturn was his favorite of the planets. I smiled and genuinely decided that for now, I would continue to have emotion. Just to see how this plays out.  
  


* * *

  
  
I am Cyrus, 26 years of age. I run an organization entitled Team Galactic. And I hope to become a god. There have been a few children causing trouble the past few months. As I am soon turning 27, I feel I must deal with the issue quickly. It is almost time for this world to end, after all. Charon, a scientist that works under my reign, has recently developed the red chain from my past nightmares. I have given up emotion by now, leaving Saturn feeling betrayed. He seems to understand. A few years prior to this date, he had seemed to have a bit of an attraction to me. But as he saw me abandon emotion and the thought of any sort of love, he gave up. He only looks to me as his superior now. He's right, of course. But if there was even the smallest bit of emotion left in me, I'd say it was the guilt of how much it hurt.  
  
He is an admin, along with two women who have renamed themselves Mars and Jupiter. They seem to get along rather well. When they think I can't see them, they laugh and joke about with each other. Emotion looks pleasant on them. But the world here has tainted emotion so much, blaming it on leading them astray. And I fully intend to prove that wrong. With the creation of my new world, they will understand. They will see how it was the corrupt and vile mankind that had forced emotion to drain from me. And they will see how I will fix it for the entirety of my world. Saturn knows of my plans. As my right hand man, he knows many of my plans. He nods and simply agrees, but I can see that he feels differently. It seems at this point he's given into a false belief that as a friend, he should stay by my side regardless. But he is not my friend. I have no friends.  
  
I sit in my chair, alone in my chambers. My Honchkrow rests silently in its Pokeball, sitting upon the table in front of me with the rest of these Pokemon. To be honest, they're just tools to be used. In my world, we won't have them. In this decision, people won't abuse their beauty and innocence any longer. A gentle rapping comes from behind the door. I hadn't noticed the soft boot steps approaching previously, but I pressed the switch that opened the electric doors. Saturn's arms were to his side instinctively, his eyes not breaking contact and his chin held up. Frightened of me. He's been like this since Team Galactic formed. "Yes, Commander Saturn?" I asked impatiently. "There's been a disturbance at Pastoria City," he began. "Don't continue. Take your leave." I interrupted. He nodded, a look of shame and humiliation on his face. For a moment, I almost felt guilt. But then I remembered emotions are weakness. And I stopped.  
  


* * *

  
  
Here I am. The nightmare is reality. Palkia and Dialga roar around me, their cries splitting the air and the whipping winds angrily gusting. The shadow is about to drag me away. Giratina, I learned it is called. A librarian in Canalave City had identified it when he saw me drawing the beast. Mars is calling out, crying for me to look behind me. I know my fate. The looks of fear and utter horror on my commanders' faces are terrible. I can't bear them. Emotion is weakness. And I suppose I am growing weak. But my stomach drops as I am whisked into the air by powerful wings that grasp me, and as I am dragged through a portal, I see Saturn's face for one last time. And he is crying.

* * *

  
  
I've been here what seems like eternity. I should be dead by now. My Pokemon all are. Giratina had hunted them down after they were fainted from battle. With no Pokemon Centers in sight, it was a lost hope either way. I should be dead. I should be dead and not thinking of Saturn or Cynthia or those blasted children. The Distortion World is not what I wanted. But I would've created something similar had I succeeded. I feel like my stomach is eating myself inside out, slowing killing me. But death never comes. And a single tear rolls down my cheek and for a moment I realize I'm crying. I am weak. I then hear the roar of Giratina behind me, and I know the snake-like Pokemon is about to attack me. Previously I had been running. But when the portal shut behind the young girl and Cynthia when they left, I gave up. And I can feel it's jaws clamp around my lower body before everything fades to black.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read! It's much appreciated. ; v ;


End file.
